


Arsenal of Awesome

by thebrightestbird



Series: Reboot/MMPR mashups [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: After morphing, Zordon introduces the Power Rangers to their weapons.Just another drabble where the new Rangers get to mess with things from the original MMPR series.





	Arsenal of Awesome

After they morph, the five Power Rangers take a moment to breathe and get comfortable moving and stretching in their armor. They figure out quickly that they can make the facial area of their helmets disappear in essentially a blink of the eye.

“Along with your Zords,” Zordon says, “at your disposal is an arsenal of diverse, powerful weapons.”

Zack’s eyes light up. “Like what kind of weapons?”

“Zack, as the Black Ranger, you will wield the Power Ax.” The weapon materializes in his hands.

“Oh, my God!” Zack exclaims.

Billy claps in excitement. “You got an ax! Jason, look, he got an ax!”

Yesterday, Jason would have worried about Zack of all people having a souped up stone-age tool, but watching him now, swinging the ax with masterful force and pure joy, fills him with nothing but pride for his teammate.

“It can also be used as a blaster when aiming the end of the handle,” Alpha 5 says.

Zack pumps his fist and does a hop of celebration. “That’s it. I win. I don’t even need to see anyone else’s weapon. Mine is the best. Let’s go get Rita.”

Trini pulls him back. “Quit it. I want to know what everyone gets.”

“Trini,” Zordon continues, “as the Yellow Ranger, you will wield the Power Daggers.” The daggers instantly appear in her hands. “Consider these your claws and a symbolic extension of the power of the Sabretooth Tiger Zord.”

Trini gives them experimental flips, somehow naturally skilled at handling them.

“They’re kind of like you, Crazy Girl.”

“What do you mean?”

“Small but powerful,” Zack says.

She rolls her eyes but has a big grin on her face. He winks at her.

“Billy, as the Blue Ranger, you will wield the Power Lance.”

The pronged staff appears upright in one of Billy’s hands. “Whoa!” He gives it a few spins and even does a fancy exchange of the weapon from one hand to the other around his shoulders. He brings the lance back upright and stands at attention.

Jason smiles broadly at his friend. “You’re a true knight, Billy.”

“Kimberly, as the Pink Ranger, you are the master of the Power Bow.”

The bow and an individual arrow appear in one of her hands. Kim is mostly a practical person. She didn’t think things like fate and destiny were real things, but the fact that she is given this particular weapon out of any other possibility can’t be a coincidence because …

Zordon continues, “With this weapon, may –”

“The odds be ever in your favor?” Kim blurts out.

“Uh, no,” Zordon says, confused. “I was going to say, ‘May your aim be true.’ ”

“Kim, you a _Hunger Games_ fangirl?” Trini asks.

Kim would normally be embarrassed at revealing such a thing, but she looks at the beautiful bow in her hands. “Okay, yes!”

“That’s cool,” Trini says.

Kim looks at her warily. “You mean it?”

“Sure, Katniss is a badass.” Trini looks away then, bashful. “But, uh, I think you make an even better badass.”

Kim thinks she might be a little in love at that moment.

“Finally, Jason, as the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers, you will wield the Power Sword.”

Instead of appearing in his hand, the sword appears as an extension of his arm. “No way,” Jason says in wonder.

“Dude, your hand’s a sword,” Zack says, and looks up at Zordon. “Can I trade?”

“No, Zachary” is the face-in-the-wall’s dry response.

“Oh, well.” He looks at Jason, who is doing some fancy fencing moves. “Looking hot, fearless leader.”

Jason stops and blushes the color of his armor.

“Yes, Jason,” Zordon says, “the sword suits you. And as fierce as they are when used separately, the weapons can be combined when necessary to form the Power Blaster.”

“Morphenomenal!” Billy shouts.

The teammates look at him questioningly.

“I, uh, I don’t know where that word came from,” he says, shaking his head clear.

Jason huffs a laugh. “Come on, guys. Let’s go be heroes.”

-end-


End file.
